She Looks so Perfect - A Gravity Falls Dipcifica Fanfiction Story
by Zercos 5
Summary: DxP. Dipcifica. She Looks so Perfect by 5 Seconds of Summer. They are 14 here. There dad just dropped by them and rolled out. From the title, "A Gravity Falls Dipcifica Fanfiction" this includes Dipcifica. If you are in to the ship still, read it but if not, it's up to if you will read it or not. I know Gravity Falls ended a year ago but I still like it even the ship. Bill is dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Before we start, I am LIGHTIFIC_05 from Wattpad. I created this account for who doesn't know Wattpad.**

 **Under the Stars – Returning to Gravity Falls**

 **3rd POV**

A Chevrolet Camaro SS just stop at the front of the Mystery Shack. Dipper and Mabel went down. "Ok kids, I'll be leaving you two here ok?" Dad said. Dipper and Mabel said ok and their dad went home. Not a long travel than the bus because the Camaro is fast so the travel is just a half and a hour. Dipper and Mabel knok three times and Soos answered the door.

Guys! Your back." Soos said.

"Of course we do. What do you think that we will never see again?" Mabel said.

"Yeah. It is like forever in waiting you guys." Soos said.

"Soos. Do you know where is Grunkle Stan and Ford?" Dipper said.

"Just come inside and you will see."

They went inside but there is no one in the living room so they go upstairs to their room and suddenly something. They opened the door and a scare just happened.

"Boo!" Stan and Ford surprise them.

"Aaaaahhh!" Dipper and Mabel said in a shouting voice.

"Oh no! Bill possessed them!" Dipper said.

"Quick! Tie them!" Mabel said

They tie Stan and Ford but instead of anger, they just laugh.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Stan & Ford laugh.

"You thought that we were possessed!" Stan said with a little laugh.

"This are just eye lenses that look like Bill's eye." Ford said.

"So you two are not possessed? Mabel untie them up." Dipper said.

Mabel unties the rope.

"Phew! I thought that we will have some trouble. Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford let's talk down stairs about the adventure." Mabel said

"Ok." Stan and Ford said.

While they are talking, Dipper heads to the kitchen and founds Wendy eating ramen noodles.

"Hey Dipper." Wendy said.

"Hey Wendy." Dipper said.

"Uh, Dipper. Do you have still a crush on me?"Wendy said.

"No know Wendy because I have a crush on someone now" Dipper said.

"Nice Dipper. Who is it?" Wendy said.

"You have to find out. Can I have my hat?" Dipper said.

"Of course." Wendy said.

They exchange hats and Dipper gets his phone and headphones and went outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper's POV

After I got my headphones and my cellphone, I walked out the Shack and saw the golf cart and maybe I should go for a cruise so I snatched the key and rolled off. I start the cart two times to start. Dad gave me some manual shifting lessons and driving lessons. I went to the town to see everything. Most of the town change like adding a Gravity Falls' Hospital, Airport, Car Mod Shop, Racing Track, and stadium. You'll be wondering that why the police didn't catch me. It's because that they are lazy. "Hmmmmm. Maybe this cart needs modification. Let me check my wallet." I checked my wallet which contains $100,000 which is good. "Hm. Well, let's go!" I drove to the car modification shop named: NW Motor Racing Modification Shop. Let me guess, a Northwest owns this. I heard that Pacifica is rich again and her parents doesn't treat her like a dog. Mabel and Pacifica are good friends. They always chat. "Welp, here am I." I parked the cart in the front of the shop and walked to the inquiring room. I walked in and walked towards to a boy. "Hello sir, my name is Carl Muffler. The inquirer in this shop. You must be Mr. Pines. Ms. Northwest talks about you often. How can I help you?" Carl said in jolly tone. "Oh! You know me. Well...I want to modify my cart because it is kinda old." I said. "Oh! Modifications huh? Before you modify, you have to talk to Ms. Northwest to complete this form and sign it. Ms. Northwest is in that door." Carl said. "Ok. I'll be back." I walk to the door and knok. "Come in." She said. I think I know that voice. I opened the door and saw..."Pacifica!"I blurted. "Dipper! Long time no see. What are you doing here?" She blurted in a weird tone. "Well, you know, modification." I said in a cool voice. "Oh! Yeah. So how was Mabel doing?" She said while signing the form. "Well, she's ok. Her art class is really working her up. Do you still go for highschool?" I asked. "Yeah. I just do this every summer but still I can leave here anytime." She said while giving me the form. "Welp, I,ll be out." I said "I'll help you." She said. "Meh. Ok?" I said. We went outside and of course, modify the cart. We started at the engine which the hood is full of spider webs so we clean. We removed the 'old' engine and install the FR-9 Engine. The Ford FR-9 EFI was used by NASCAR customers which contains V8 power. After installing this daytona engine, we install a racing muffler and not a fart can that makes it riced. After the muffler, we installed a Edelbrock Supercharger with a VX Pro Mod Scoop to make it fast. We installed a VX Titan Piston, Mishimoto Intercooler, Alutec Shark Racing Mags Black Color with Red at the side, Trembo Racing Brakes, Rocket Bunny Kit, Universal Spoiler, Air Suspension, Carrier, and Adjustable 2 step Dynotronics ECU. After installing this power-giving modification, we add decals. We add headlights, taillight, windshield, racing steering wheel, Sparco racing chair, 'Mystery Shack Golf Cart' sticker, fire sticker, and 618 sticker.

A/N : If you want a picture...(I drew that)

"We're done!" I blurted. "Yeah! That is one heck of a golf cart." Pazzie blurted. Wait. What did I call her? Anyway, "Do you wanna go for a cruise or something." I asked. "Yeah! I love to!" She blurted. We went inside the cart any drive to Gravity Falls' Racing Track. When we got there, I asked her, "Are you obsessed with to much car skills or insane stunts." I asked. "No, why?" She asked. "Because I'm gonna impress you." While I said that, I revved the engine and drift, burnout, and more stunts. "Say whaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! She screamed. I drift in donut style and burnout. Pacifica breathe heavily after the scary drift. "DON'T DO THAT OR I GONNA DIE!" She shouted. I chuckled. "You gonna be obsessed with this because I sometimes do this in the road." I said. "Heh! I'll be." After she said that, asked her. "Hey so do you wanna go somewhere private and beautiful?" I asked. "Ok." She said.

To Be Continued

 **For the record, I have a hard time to find this car parts. I searched the Google. I play and search the game 'Pixel Car Racer' by Studio Furukawa and many searches that makes my mind explode so, like, subscribe, wait! Wait! Wait! This is not Youtube. Please Vote, Comment and Follow. Goodbye guys and see you again. Byeee and Peace. Paalam na ho mga kaibigan brads.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ang nakaraan sa Train to Busan

Ano batong CR niyo! Bakit sira!

Aaah! Ikaw pala ha! Alam mo ba ang pinag gagawa mo sa movie ha!

O! Sign niyo o!

Bait naman this...wait! Wait! Wait lang! Ano to? Train to Busan ni Gloco? Gravity Falls to oy! at bat tagalog!

Blackout

Rewind

"Hey so do you wanna go somewhere private and beautiful?" I asked. "Ok." She said.

To the story

Pacifica's POV

Dipper asked to go somewhere. I said ok. We drove to the forest.

Unfortunately, the cart is in low form so from -5 inch to 1 inch high. We made in the forest and we were at the top of the falls."Wow! I've never been in here. This is beautiful!" I said while looking around. "That's what I said. Private and beautiful." He blurted in a smile. The sun was setting and the view is an unbelievable. "This is so beautiful!" I said. "Yeah! The sunset is nice. Hey, do you want stargazing?" He asked. "Yeah. It's fine to me." We lie down to the ground and we look at the stars. "Hey, do you wanna see The Big Dipper?" He asked. "Isn't that you?" I asked. "Yeah but my name is from the constellation and my real name is Mason." He protested. "Your real name is Mason? That's a nice name. Anyways, ok." I said. "Look at the seven stars. When you connect it, it will be The Big Dipper." He said. "Wow! By the way, how did you get your nickname?" I asked. Dipper looks around. "Ok, but promise me that you will not laugh." He said. "Meh. Ok." I said. Dipper removes his hat and glide his hair up. "Ooh! That's nice." I said. He puts back his hat. "Now you know my secret. We better go home. It's getting dark." And that, we ride the cart and leave.

Dipper's POV

I can't believe that she didn't laugh at my birthmark. Well, we're going home and I gonna drop by Pacifica. The mansion is in the other side. I drop Pacifica home. "So, I'll leaving you here huh? Bye Pazzie." Why did I said that again? "Bye Dipstick." She said while laughing. We laugh and she entered her home. I drove to the shack back.

So guys, I updated th 3rd part which is the final of Under The Stars and more things will happen in future chapters so I'll be seeing you guys in the next chapter. Uvuvwevwevwe...Osas. Try to watch Train to Busan Parody bu Gloco except in Filipino lang so paalam bros


	4. Chapter 4

Pacifica's POV

"Bye Pazzie!" He said. "Bye Dipstick!" I said teasingly. We laughed then I went inside smiling. Then my father walk by. "Pacifica! Why are you late and why are you with that scrawny poor boy? My father blurted. "He's not poor and scrawny father! He just modified his cart! In California, they are rich but in here, you just call them a commoner!" I said

(A/N: I forgot to write that he said to Pacifica.)

"Whatever. At least he's not a commoner. Do whatever you like Pacifica." My father said. And that, I go up and play Minecraft Pocket Edition in my phone.

Meanwhile

Dipper's POV

I parked the cart at the front of the shack and Mabel, Stan, Ford, Soos, and Wendy came out. "Where were you?" My sister said worried. "Yeah! What happened to you?" Stan and Ford said. "Dude you don't have any protection." Soos said. "We were worried man." Wendy said. "Ok. Ok. I wad out because i'm bored, ok?" I said. "Dipper, what have you done!" Stan said. "Whaaa?" I siad. "What have you done to the cart!" Stan yelled pointing. "Oh, I.modify." I said. I beginning to think that he's mad. "Why you! You make it cool!" Stan said. "I do?" I asked. "Yeah you do! You are the greatest great nephew ever." Stan said while patting my head. "Welp, let's go in" Ford said. And that we go in and play Need for Speed No Limits in my phone.

Sorry for the late update. I'm just busy in finding my new phone. I use my parents' phone to update. I'm still waiting for my new phone. See ya guys. Bye and Peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper's POV

I wake up in my bed looking at the ceiling. I yawned and jump out the bed. I look at the mirror looking at my self in messy form. I took the towel, take a shower and change clothes. Today, I'm wearing a dark blue jeans, yellow shirt with a pine tree sign, a black jacket, my pine tree hat, red sneakers, my phone and my headphones. I took the cart keys and start it. The FR-9 Engine sound pleasant to my ears. My stomach groals. "Maybe I'll go to the dinner." I said. And that, I woof away.

Pacifica's POV

I wake up in my bed looking at the ceiling. I yawned and jump out the bed. I look at the mirror looking at my self in messy form. I took the towel, take a shower and change clothes. Today, I'm wearing a hot pink dress, white socks, my boots, my purse, my phone and my earphones. I took the e-bike keys and start it. My stomach groals. "Maybe I'll go to the dinner." I said. And that, I woof away.

Dipper's POV

I'm now in the front of the dinner turning off the engine. I went in taking a seat."Hey, isn't the hero. What's your order son." Lazy Susan said. "Oh, I'll just have...Fried Chicken with Fried Rice and Sunny-side Up Egg." I said.

(A/N: Chixilog is the name if you know.)

"Ok. Your order will be here any minute." Lazy Susan said. She left and I took out my Journal 4 searching for a mystery. I read, "The mysterious septic eye. The mysterious septic eye is an eye wich can only be found in Gravity Falls. This eye was owned by Jacksepticeye. A famous youtuber. Hmmmm, I know him. That guy who play Bendy and the Ink Machine." I said. "Yeah" Someone said it. "Aah! Pacifica! How long have you been listening?" I said. "Oh sorry. It is like 5 minutes."

She said. "Ooookkk.." I said in mysterious language. Lasy Susan set the food down. "Here you go sweeties, enjoy." She said. "You ordered to?" I asked. "Yeah. I'm hungry to." She said. We eat our meal. Few minutes later, we finished our meal. I was thinking that we go an adventure like the old times. "Hey Pacifica, do you wanna go for a adventure?" I asked. "Yeah. Sure. Sounds fun!" She said. "Ok, I'll meet you at 4. I'll bring Mabel and Soos." I said. "Ok.Bye." She said. "Bye." And that, we parted away

Sorry guys for not updating. I update once or twice in a week. Bye guys


	6. Chapter 6

Dipper's POV

As I parked the cart, I walked in and see Melody. I was wondering what time the shack close. "Hey Melody, what time does the shack close?" I asked. "Hmmm. What day is today? June 21, 2014. We close at 3:30 pm. " Melody said. "Great! Thanks Melody." I said. "Ok!" She said. I run to the living room and see Ducktective reruns.

Mabel's POV

I was watching Ducktective reruns because it's mysteries, cryptograms, Cipher codes, and coolness of the show then Dipper went in the living room. "Hey Mabel, do you want to go for an adventure like the old times?" Dipper said. "What is the mystery?" I asked. "Oh. it is the missing Septic eye or Septic Sam." He said letting me see the picture. "Septic Sam? Is that the eye of Jacksepticeye and it is TRUE?" I shouted. "Yeah and Jack is finding it for 3 years so do you wanna..." Before he finish his sentence, I answered fast. "YES!" I said. "Great! Let's start at 4. I ask Soos." He said. "Ok!" I said.

Soos' POV

I was just dressing up to my normal clothes or the Question Mark Shirt because it fits me then someone knok. I opened the door and saw Dipper. "Hey Soos, do you wanna go for an adventure like the old times?" Dipper asked. "Yeah dude. It's Saturday and were closing at 3:30. I ask Melody if she want." I said. "Ok." He said. I walked in the counter and saw Melody. "Hey Melody, do you want to go for an adventure with the kids?"I asked. "I'll just be here and hang out with Wendy. I'm not used to the paranormal stuff." Melody said."Ok. Have fun and I love you." I said. "I love you to." Melody said. I walked in the twins room and saw Dipper reading his Journal 4. "Hey dude, Melody is not coming because she is not used to paranormal stuff but I'll come dude." I said. "Great. We'll start at 4." Dipper said. "Ok. Who will come dude?" I asked. "Oh. Me, Mabel, You, and Pacifica. And we will use the cart." Dipper said. "Ok." I said.

Dipper's POV

It was 3:50 when I call the gang. "Soos! Mabel!" I shouted as they walked to the gift shop. "Sup dude." Soos said. "Hey Bro-Bro." Mabel said. "Are you ready?" I asked "Yes." They said. "Ok. just wait here guys." I said and walked out. i called Pacifica.

D: Hey Pacifica. Are you ready?

P: Yes.

D: Ok. I'm coming with the golf cart, ok?

P: Ok.

And that, I whooshed away.

Pacifica's POV

I was getting ready and the time is 3:59. When the clock hit 4, I heard a loud music and a FR-9 engine and the butler went inside my room. "Ms. Northwest, Mr. Pines is here." The butler said. "Ok." I said. I picked my bag that is full of chips, water, flashlight, first-aid kit, and etc. As I picked my bag, I went downstairs and went to the door and open. I saw the cart with a loud music named Juju on That Beat Muffin Remix. "Hey Pacifica. Are you ready?"Dipper asked. "Yeah and nice song." I said, he thank me. We roll to the shack. When we get there, Dipper horn and saw Mabe and Soos. "Hey guys." Dipper and I said. "Hey Pacifica and Dipper." Soos and Mabel said. They ride the cart and Soos asked. "So where are we heading dude?" Soos said. "To the forest off roading." He said. "Wait, how about the suspension and the shocks?" I asked. "Oh that, I installd the air suspension and change the wheels." He said and he pressed the button that change the wheels big and suspension up. "Wow!" Me, Mabel, and Soos said. As Dipper accelerate, Mabel break the silence. "So Pacifica, how was life?" Mabel asked. "Oh, life is great. My parents are good to me and life is simple." I said.

Dipper's POV

As I drive, Mabel and Pacifica talked. "Everybody, put on your seatbelts. This is going to be intense." I said because the rocks are getting bigger and steeper. As the cart roared, we past the big rocks sliding us down. We are now in the abandoned rails which is connected to the bridge of the two plateaus or the Valley of Gravity Falls. We saw an abandoned old train that is covered with weeds and moss. "Look guys!" I said as I stopped. "Wow!" They said. "So, can we continue?" I asked. "Yes." They said. Now I continue. After 15 minutes of driving, we saw a caved and stopped. "So are we here now?" They asked. "Yes." I said. We entered the cave see nothing. "There nothing here dude." Soos said. I look around and saw a button in the end of the cave and the cave crumbles and makes a stairway down. "Wow!" I said. "Just like in the bunker ." Mabel said. "I'm scared." Pacifica said. "Dude, how did you know that?" Soos asked. "I created the Journal so I know it but not all." I said. We went down the stairs and we saw a stack of Fidget Spinners. "Fidget Spinners?" I said. I looked around and saw nothing but a book shelf. "Dude, maybe there is a secret passage." Soos said. "You're right! Maybe it is in the book shelf." I said as I point. Everybody followed me in the book shelf. i examine the books. Most books has real pages and names but one hasn't. "That's odd." I said as I pull the book. Suddenly, the books shelf turn around and slide down. As we landed, we landed in a soft foam and we saw a green light. Then I look and saw the eye. Everyone followed me. "Come here, were not gonna hurt you." I said as I walked closer but the eye is to afraid . We chased the eye around until it zap a portal and followed it.

3rd POV

As Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, and Soos chased the eye, the eye created a portal to another dimension. They chased it and landed in Echo Creek Academy. "Wow! Marco look!" Star said as he points to the gang chasing an eye. "Whaaaa?" Marco said. After that, the eye zap another portal. They landed at the front of the abandoned cinema. "Penn! Look!" Sashi said. "What the?" Penn said. "I like the fat guy." Boone said. "According to my glasses, they're names are Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, and Soos. and they are following that septic eye." Sam or the septic eye zap another portal. They landed in Danville in the front of Phineas and Ferb's house. "Ferb! Look!" Phineas said. "Sometimes, the world is weird." Ferb said. Sam zap another portal. They landed in Norrisville. "Hey dude, look!" Howard said. "What the juice?" Randy said. Sam zap another portal. They landed in The Land of Ooo. "Jake, look!" Finn said. "What the?" Jake said. Sam zap another portal. They landed in Beach City. "Guys, look!" Steven said. "Who are they?" Pearl said. "They are innocent." Garnet said. "Cool!" Amethyst said. Sam zap another portal. They landed at the Park. "Dude, look." Rigby said. "Wow, that's weird!" Mordecai said. Sam zap another portal. They landed in Elmore. "Uh dude. It's boring out here." Gumball said. "Gumball, look!" Darwin said. "What the? Well at least there is something new." Gumball said. Sam zap another portal. They landed in San Francisco Bay Area. "Griz, look!" Panda said. "Huh?" Grizzly said and look. "Ice Bear needs the doctor." Ice Bear said. Sam zap another portal. They landed outside the cave.

Dipper's POV

As we saw the cave, we catch the eye. I grab the eye and cover it in a box. "Don't worry, were going to bring you back to Jack. Ok?" I said. The eye stopped moving. We all sigh. and ride the cart. As we go home, we wrote the address, name and to the box. After 15 minutes. As we got out the forest, we drive to the mail and mail the box. After mailing, we went home and start resting. We sigh. "That was tiring.' Pacifica said. "Yeah and we have to catch the eye." Mabel said. "Yeah dudes. At least it's done." Soos said. "Let's just rest for now." I said.

Meanwhile

2 Days Later

Jacksepticeye's POV

I just got out from my office after editing my video when someone ring the doorbell. Maybe it's my girlfriend. I opened the door and saw the mailman. "Mail for Seán William McLoughlin from Mason "Dipper" Pines." The mailman said. I picked the box and signed the papers and I opened it. As I opened, Sam fly out of it. "Sam! Oh I missed you old pal." I said as I hug Sam.

So guys, update is up and my second achievement was fulfil. 150 views is wow! Next chapter will be fun.

Spoilers..If you don't want, well ok.

They will go some where.

Thats all.

See you guys in the next chapter and as always, Vote, Like, Comment and follow for more so good bye and peashhh!!!

(Peace in cool way)


	7. Chapter 7

Stan's POV

I've wake up in the morning checking the time. It is 8:39 am. As I saw the time, I get out my bed cracking my back. "Ow!" I said in hurt. I walked to the bathroom to take a bath. After a bath, I go to the T.V. room and watch. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" I shouted as the man fight. 20 minutes later, I checked the time and saw 9:00 in the morning, I turned off the TV, go to the Gift Shop, entered the code, and went down.

Ford's POV (Before Stan went down)

I was doing researches, travel pamphlets, list to travel, and a map when Stanley went down. "Ahh! Stanley. I was thinking that we go somewhere." I said. "You say we go travel, have bonding with the kids, and have fun?" Stanley said. "Actually, yes. I've been thinking that we go somewhere out of the country. Somewhere fun and beautiful." I said. "Where heading poindexter?" He asked. "In this place."I point the map.

Dipper's POV

I was sleeping peacefully dreaming about someone when suddenly, my phone alarmed. "Huh?" I suddenly wake up. "Oh! It's 9:30." I said. I walked to the bathroom, take a shower, and change clothes and suddenly, Grunkle Ford called me. "Dipper! Come down here!" Grunkle Ford said. I went down and saw Grunkle Ford standing. "Ahhh! Dipper. Come with me." Grunkle Ford said. "Uh, ok?" I said. We went outside entering the car / Ford Focus RS and drove. "Ok, Grunkle Ford, where are we going?" I asked. "We're just gonna get the RV." He said. "Ok, but why do you need me?" I asked. "You'll see." He answered. We went to a place with no house nor garage. Just a parking spot. We went down, locked the car, unlocked the RV, and went inside. Grunkle Ford started it but nothing happen and started again still nothing happened. Finally, he started and the engine run. We now drove back to the shack. 5 minutes later we arrived in the front of the road going to the shack. We drove to the road except he turned right near the bottomless pit. "Great Uncle Ford, what are we doing here?" I asked. He pressed a remote and a underground road just opened. "This is a secret garage lab where we keep are cars safe. It is like the bunker but this is for vehicles. Me, Stanley, and Fiddleford only knows this place." He explained. We went down the RV. Grunkle Ford walked and I followed him. "This lab is connected to the the lab beneath the shack except in 2 minutes walk." He said while walking. We walked to a front of a covered car. Grunkle Ford removed the cover and revealed a 5 sports car. "This is first one is a Koenigsegg One:1. In the other side is a Bugatti Veyron 16.4 supersports. The third one is a Lamborghini Aventador. The fourth and fifth are Lamborghini Huracan and a Honda Acura NSX. These cars are special so we keep it here." He said. "So, why did you bring the RV here?" I asked. "Oh, to extend it. I have some task to you that is why I need you. I want you to buy this things." He said while giving me a list.

List to buy:

-Black Carbon Fiber Racing Muffler

-Red Brembo Brakes

-Gold Turbo with 30 psi

-FR-9 Engine

-Sleeper Racing Mags

-Nitto Tires

-Air Suspension

-Universal Spoiler

-A pair of LED headlights and taillights

-Rocket Bunny Body Kits

-VX Titan Piston

-Mishimoto Intercooler

-Adjustable 2 step Dynotronics ECU

"Here is the key of the secret lab. $500,000 for payment from the adventure, and use the golf cart." Grunkle Ford said. "Ok." I said and went out and walked to the shack. I get the keys and drive to the NW Motor Racing Modification Shop. As I get there, I bought the tools that Grunkle Ford need. The engine is heavy so I need help. As I pay the stuff that I bought, I ride the Golf Cart, drive, and went to the lab. As I get there, I used the key slash remote to open. I drive down and saw Grunkle Ford carrying some metal and the RV is cut in half. the stuff inside is in the side and the wheels, muffler, engine, windows and the brakes were removed. "WHAT ARE THOSE!!!!" Grunkle Ford said. It is the first time to hear Grunkle Ford said that. Maybe it is the influence of the internet. "Oh Grunkle Ford, this are the tools you ordered." I said. "Good Dipper. Now I need your help." He said. "Ok." I said. We rebuild the RV which he cut in half. We put the the body which extends the RV. Grunkle Ford used the Stick-3 Prototype which he invented that sticks any kinds of tools which sticks 5 seconds only and it's cleaner than welding. We moved the wheels and rods, add two wheels which becomes 6 wheeler RV. We painted it in white, change the gears like the gears in sports cars or gears in steering wheels. We installed the new added buttons and GPS which todays cars have, added some power steering and lastly, the stuff I bought which we installed. Finishing touches we included and the RV is done. It looks like brand new. After that, Grunkle Ford gave me the Cart keys. "What is this for" I asked. "Get the Golf Cart." He said. I get the Golf Cart and drove to the RV. I saw the spoiler transform into a ramp to the top of the RV. "Drive to the ramp as you reach the top." He said and drive. As I got to the top, I stop and Grunkle Ford pressed something in the RV and the spoiler transform into normal and a metal thingy hold the wheels to stay and a belt to insert. I inserted the belt and went down in the ladder. "Grunkle Ford, what is all this, and why did we modify this RV?" I asked. "Oh is just something. Come on, let's go back to the shack." He said and that I ride. I look around and saw the surroundings. The back of the RV has 4 beds but 1 bed can fit 2 guys. A modified couch that can transform to a bed. The table is still there with a bathroom. A small kitchen which has a oven and stove. A TV and the RV is clean! Nice! As we got to the shack, I entered our room and saw Mabel packing up. "Hey bro-bro! Pack up now for a 2 week travel. I don't know where but Grunkle Stan said is nice and fun. You can bring friends so I asked Candy and Grenda. I don't know to Pacifica but you ask her if she wants." Mabel said. And that, I texted Pacifica 'cause I wanted to because that are friends.

D: Hey Pacifica, do you want a road trip / travel with my family / Grunkle Stan and Ford and Mabel?

P:Ok. Sounds fun. I'll pack up now. my parents don't care about what I'm doing so, yeah! I'll join.

D:Ok. I'll text you when and the time.

P:Ok.

And that, I packed my stuff up.

A/N : Sorry for late update guys. I have a hard time to update because of issues in my enrollment so here you go. Update is on. If yo don't know what place it is, it is a country near China. It is in the Northwest Pacific Ocean (in my mind, thinking about llama, blonde, or Pacifica) but mostly near West. The big hint is my home country which you can't find in Wattpad but in my Facebook account. To check, press my profile above near the chapter name.

Mableton: Hey bro-bro, say goodbye to them.

Dipstick: Why don't we say the three of us.

Pacifica Ocean: Yeah. That's better.

Mabel: So if you like this chapter, add this to your reading list.

Pacifica: And if you have something in your mind or in your thoughts. comment down below in the comment section.

Dipper: And the most important is to vote this book and follow LIGHTIFIC_05 or Ez...

LIGHTIFIC_05: HEY! THOSE ARE MY LINES!

*The 3 runs away*

LIGHTIFIC_05: Ok, so you know now my first 2 letters in my name and they stole my lines so what I say is See you again in the next chapter guys. GOODBYE AND PEASSSHHHH!

My time in my country is 12:33 am in the MIDNIGHT!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Before we start I have some announcements. :

1.) As I finish my all books, I will create another Dipcifica Book.

2.) My class or school is near so expect slow update because the time I go home is 3 in the afternoon and I have to do my homework, projects (depends), review and other school stuff because I am I honor student so no flunking grades for me so expect that in June 12 or 13 high school is hard.

3.) Haven't figured it out what country it is? In this chapter, you will know it so be prepared.

Mabel's POV

I didn't call Pacifica on purpose because I have plans. Now we're packing up for the travel that Grunkle Stan said. The money was from the adventure of 2 grunkles will be using anyways. I packed my stuff in a big stroller bag with glitters and pink color. Dipper's bag have a blue color, NFS sign, NOS sign, a car logo that I don't know. After the adventures we have, he liked cars in this time with the weirdness mixture. He likes mysteries and cars for some reason. His friend Jhon always talks about it with Dipper. Dipper pack mostly T-shirts with car logos and some black jeans and his Tribal Jacket and Dickies hooded sweater. I made that for him. I packed mostly my sweaters, few t-shirts, some of my skirts, my shorts, my pants, my sneakers and shoes. After we pack which is night, we sleep. It was Saturday morning as I wake up. Dipper wasn't in his bed anymore so I go strait down and saw the three boys talking in the kitchen. "So this is the place we're going." Dipper said. "Yeah, It is really beautiful there!" Stan said. "I have registered our RV in that country and we have to do is claim the plate number." Ford said. "Hey boys!" I said yawning. "Hey Mabel!" They said altogether looking at me. I seat beside Dipper. "So, what time do we go and when are we going?" I asked. "Oh, tomorrow." Ford said. "Our flight will be at 6 am and arrive there at 7 pm. Also, tell your friends that at 5:40 is the assembly time in the airport. 10 minutes travel from here to the airport so we'll be leaving at the shack at 5:25 am so before that time, all of us are now in the shack. We are 10 of us. We have Me, Ford, Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Candy, Grenda, Soos, Melody, and Wendy." Stan said. "Wow! That's many. Can we afford that?" Dipper said. "Bro-bro, the adventure was fulled of mysteries so they found a treasure that contains 50 billion dollars. " I said. He nodded while his jaw popped out through the money contains. "Ok, the seating arrangement are in this paper. " Ford said as he hold the paper. He didn't show it because Dippers gonna flip out. I set that arrangement.

3rd POV

it was 5 am when the hole gang wake up even the others that are not here in the shack. They take a bath, change clothes, eat breakfast, and get ready to the road trip. Dip, Mab, Soos, Melody, Stan, and Ford put there bags at the closet of the RV. Wendy walks to the shack. Pacifica ride to her Bentley Phantom. Candy and Grenda ride at Grenda's father who own a Ford Focus RS RX. They arrived at the shack exactly at 5:21 and they entered the shack, put there bags in the RV and get ready. The time hit the 5:23 when they entered the RV. The time hit 5:24 and the RV started. The time hit 5:25 exactly as Ford drive to the airport. they arrive exactly at 5:35 and have 5 minutes to go around the airport, buy food, or do what ever. As time hit 5:40, they went back standing strait like soldiers. Stan was there but no Ford, Ford was doing to the RV. "Ok, as we ride the airplane, behave, and just act normal. The seats are :

Me, Ford and Wendy at seats. 618, 619, 620. Soos and Melody at seats 621, 622. Mabel, Candy, Grenda at seats 623, 624, and 625. And lastly, Pacifica and Dipper at seats 626 627. No hesitation because we are now here." Stan said while Dipper and Pacifica were shocked while the three girls are squealing in their mind. In the other side, Ford used a box thing called, Sml-618 which used to carry things in ease. You just put it in the object and a big metal box will create and It will shrink in ease. Nothing will be damage inside. Ford put the Sml-618 in the RV's Hood and transform into a small box and went back to the gang. As he arrived, they wait for the plane to tell to enter. It was 5:55 when the speakers squeak and started to speak. "Departure in plane 2 to Manila will be in 5 minutes. Please ride the plane now." The speaker squeaked. "Welp, that's our stop!" Stan said. "Come on! Let's go." Ford said as he points to the sign. As the gang walk to the terminal. As they entered, they walked to their assigned seats and sit quietly. Dipper was looking out the window while his phone lit up and Pacifica is watching Zootopia in the chair with a screen. As the plane started to fly, the feeling of the gang is weird.

Pacifica's POV

As the movie finished, I removed the headphones and look through the window. I see Dipper in headphones and clouds in the window. I can actually hear Dipper's songs but not to loud. "Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days, When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out (oh)." I heard the lyrics which is Stressed Out by Twenty One Pilots. Twenty One Pilots are one of the best musicians in my music mind. I tapped him in his shoulder and ask. "Hey Dipper, you know Twenty One Pilots?"

To Be Continued. Or is it?...

Now you know the place. Bye Guys.


	9. Chapter 9

Last time in She Looks So Perfect-Gravity Falls Dipcifica Fanfiction (Eminem's Voice)

"Hey Dipper, you know Twenty One Pilots?"

To the Story

Dipper's POV

She asking that I know Twenty One Pilots. "Well, yeah! It is one of my favorite musicians in my music mind." I said. I looked at her eyes. They were so sparkly and beautif...NO! NO! NO NO NO NO! DON'T THINK LIKE THAT DIPPER! SHE'S A NORTHWEST! SHE DESERVES BETTER THAN ME! THAN ME WHO IS WEAK AND NERDY! Calm down Dipper, she is just asking. "Well, I like Twenty One Pilots to. The songs they create are nice like Stressed Out and Ride!" Pacifica said. "Oh you mean - When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out. " I said. "Yeah! And -Oh, oh, I'm falling, so I'm taking my time on my ride!" Pacifica said."Yeah. 14 hours of travel huh?" I said. "That's long. What are we going to do in 14 hours of our life?" Pacifica said. "I don't know. Drawing maybe? I brought some papers and pencils." I said. "Wow! You're seriously packed up! That's nice." Pacifica said. "Yeah! Come on! Let's draw." I said and we draw. It took 20 minutes to draw to make it perfect. I drew a Nissan GTR Godzilla modified. "Now let's exchange papers and rate it." Pacifica said. "From 0 to 5." I said. She nod. We exchanged papers and rate. As I receive Pacifica's drawing, I was astonished to her drawing. It was like real with the effects and more. I rate it 5 stars because It was AMAZING!

Pacifica's POV (Short only)

I received Dipper's work. My jaw dropped as I saw the drawing. It was so realistic like a real GTR. He really likes cars and mysteries like what Mabel said. I rate 5 stars because it looks realistic car that runs and write 'Nissan GTR Godzilla'.

Back to Dipper's POV

"Are you done rating?" I asked. She nodded. We exchange papers and check the ratings. We both shock at the rating when we saw it. "Now, what are we gonna do in our day?" She asked. I look around which everyone was sleeping. "How about we sleep." I said. She nod and we fall sleep.

Sleep

Sleep

Sleep

Sleep

Sleep

Sleep

Otaku

Weaboo

REMEMBER

REALITY

IS

AN

ILLUSION

AND

THE

UNIVERSE

IS

A

HOLOGRAM

BUY

GOLD

BYE

9

10

21

Pacipper

ExPlOdInG TnT

ovlgjwbid qiq bp k hjspo kiw rkbgejkq bp k rkbgsnoejkq kiw lbif paool bp uobnw rknq rknq rknq rknq yki ovakspq b akqo ebggwbl kiw lbioyopq wblybrbyk bp hx pabl ubz fakgbrkp enjqaon bi esnc fakgbrk nbyonp kno qao ujnpq br xjs qnkipgkqo qabp yjidnkqp enj hoa

Sleep

Sleep

lkybrbyk bp pgoolbid bi wbllon'p pajsgwon

Sleep

Sleep

I heard the speaker squeak. I opened my eyes. I tried to move but I can't. I opened my eyes widely and saw Pacifica leaning on my shoulder. I blush a little. I tried to move a little bit. When I moved, she move his head waking up. She look at me weirdly making her one eyebrow up then she turn around and look at the speaker. "Our arrival will be in 10 minutes, please fasten your seat belts." The Pilot said. We fasten our seat belts and I scroll the fandom world in my phone while Pacifica scroll her Facebook account.

To Be Continued

Hey Guys, LIGHTIFIC_05 here and it is my birthday, so I give you the update but not finished. I can't update often because I have no free time. I have but a little. I'll try updating each week. Also, I like putting Cipher Codes in my stories. Thank you and Peeaaashhh!!! And H-Bday to me *Dabbing* Ye bruhs!


	10. Chapter 10

"Did you missed me? Admit it you missed me?" L_05

"Hardly! Where were you? Why you didn't update?" Dip

"Highschool is hard you know. I have to maintain my grades." L_05

"You're right. Just read the story." Dip.

To story

Dipper's POV

The airplane is now landing. We wait to land. When the plane land, we went outside the plane and went inside the airport. We walked to the taxi booth and held a taxi. Since we are ten, we decided to pick a Uber Taxi but since Uber is not familiar here, we chose Grab.

A/N: Uber in Philippines is not prone instead, we have Grab which kinda like Uber.

Once we ride, we went to a Five star hotel named, Resort World Manila. We checked in, get the coolest room, and fall asleep. And know again, I am sleeping with Pacifica. I lay on the bed setting the time GT which is July 7, 2014, 7:37pm and change to July 8, 2014, 7:37am then Pacifica lay down. We sleep in different directions. She look left while I look right. We sleep till it is 9 am (Time GT Manila) I feel someone hugs me and cuddles but I was to lazy to check so I just sleep. When I wake up, I looked around to the beds and see nothing. I was wondering where did they go when I remember Pacifica. I look and see her cuddling me and of course, I blush and when I say blush, I mean BLUSHING VERY HARD LIKE A TOMATO AND CHERRY HAD BABIES!!!

I tried to move a little then she wake up. "Good morning Dipper!" She said smiling and when she saw my red face, she gave me a confused look. "Why are you red as tomato like blushing? Did I did something?" She asked. I just nod. "Then what?" She said in a worried tone. "You cu-cu-cuddled me." I said then I blush very very hard. She blush to but not hard. "Aaam...I'll just go to the bathroom." She said and walked away.

Pacifica's POV

I was in the bathroom and remembered what he said. I couldn't believe that I cuddled him! "At least he didn't know my secret." I said whispering. I was out the bathroom and saw Dipper holding the note. "Hey, so your done." He said. "What is that note?" I asked. He just shrugged. We sat down in the bed and opened the letter.

Dear Dipper, and Pacifica.

Goodluck cuddling lovers!

-Mabel

"Aw! Come on!" He said and throw it at his back flying then I saw two papers. "Wait Dipper, there's two papers." I said. "Huh?" He said. We read the second paper.

If you need us, we are downstairs at the restaurant. We'll just wait for you two.

-Stan

We look each other and nod both then we raced to the two bathrooms. I used the bathroom in the Kitchen while Dipper used the bathroom in the bedroom. We finished taking a bath and we change clothes. We finished changing clothes. I wore a Pink V-neck polo t-shirt with white skirt and black shorts and my sneakers while Dipper wore his white hooded t-shirt with a pine tree sign on it with a black jeans and his sneakers to then we walked out, locked the door, and go to the elevator. When we were inside the elevator, we were quite. Only the music can be heard. The elevator stop and walked to the restaurant. We just look around till we saw 4 scrolling there phones and 4 adults talking. They were the gang. We walked to the gang till Dipper speak. "We need a gang name." He said. "Yeah, that's what I said to Grunkle Ford." Mabel said. "Ok. Ummm. How about run gang." Dipper said. "No. To boring." Mabel said. "How about Travel Slacker." I said. "That's good. It can do." Dipper said. "Then Travel Slacker it is." Mabel said and everyone nod. "How about we eat some breakfast." Stan said while looking at the menu. There's a lot of food that they don't know like Adobo, Sinigang, Menudo, and more. Lucky for us, we found food that is known in America. We ordered, wait and eat. We all eat the food. Ford ordered Adobo to know the taste which is delicious. We finished our food. It's taste normal food. Ford was stuffed with the food.

A/N : Adobo is a Filipino food. Puto to.

Then, after we finished our food, we ate desert which is Puto. It was sweet and delicious tho. We finished our dessert then we go to our room. Ford set the RV, we prepared our stuff and then checked out.

To Be Continued...

Philippines is my country so that is why I'm putting it in here. So yeah CYA in the next chapter. Goodbye and Peash!


	11. Chapter 11

So, part 4, to many huh? I having a hard time writing.

3rd POV

As the gang checked out, they went to the RV. They rode it and woosh. They drive and they have GPS until they stop at the front of a big mansion with a Bush-Cutted Signed saying 'Martin.' After Stan horned, a guy just walk out. "Honey, I'll out for days. You watchout for the kids!" The guy said. "Ok!" The women said. This guy have a collection of sports car in it's garage. The guy went inside his BRZ and went out the gates. He got out the car and went inside the RV. "Hello, my name is John Martin. I wilk be your tour guide and way guide in your trip. As you can see, I am a Filipino. So, what is the first destination?" John said cheerfully. "Um, we want to go to a plateau named, what is it called?" Stan asked. "Oh, a plateau! There is one called Baguio. In english word of Baguio is typhoon but the place is not really a typhoon. Baguio City it is. Just follow my modified BRZ and we'll be fine." John said as he stepped out the RV and drve in his car. It's been 4 hours of travelling and they haven't arrived. Stan is the driver now. All what the others did is do nothing. Sleep, play cp, pc games, read, and many other stuff that can do. Mabel and there friends were hungry so they stopped by at Petron Gasoline Stations. Now, they are in TPLEX riding and heading strait to Pangasinan.

Time skip.

It's been a lot of fun with the travel. They are now back at the hotel resting. That night, the two can't sleep. It was Dipper and Pacifica. They have a hard time sleeping because of sweating and blushing hard then Pacifica stood uo and walked to the balcony. The fresh air of the pine trees in Baguio City really refreshes her. Then Dipper just look at her. He walked to her looking around. The moon is the only light can be seen up. Street lights can be seen to. It was quiet that Pacifica's hair blows swiftly and smoothly that suddenly blows the the soft and flower-smelling scent that Dipper like then he destroyed the silence. "So, you can't sleep?" He asked. "Yah. IDK why but it feels weird." She said. "You know who's weirder?" He asked. "Who?" She asked. "Me. Lol." He said. "Atleast your cuteness fits with your nerdiness." She said regretting what she said. "You, know your pretty when you smile." He said blushing. It cause Pacifica blushing to. "Oh...Um...Thank You." She said. She sighed. "So Dipper, did you ever loved by someone?" She asked. Dipper sigh. "No. Everytime I tried to fall inlove to someone, they just rejected me. I hope my new crush doesn't." He said in a sad tone. Who is his new crush? What is he saying about? Pacifica Thought. If you just now that I liked you, maybe this wouldn't be hard. Dipper thought. Pacifica looked back at the city light. "Who is this 'new crush?' Can you describe her." She demanded. "Ok, she's beautiful, smart, blonde, and rich..." He said. She's rich and blonde like me or those descriptive faces are like really me. She thought. "...she's been my friend when I was 12. It is Mabel's bestfriend to. Before, I thought she was just a jerk, spoiled, and a bitch but when I know her good side, I started liking her." He continued. It does really sounds like me. Does he like me or we have the same descriptive face. She thought. "Can you say the name?" She asked. "I don't like telling it to you but ok, her name is..." He said. Wish it was me. She thought. "Her name is...

"Her name is...*sigh* Pacifica Elise Northwest." He said. He said my name! He said my nam... She said and fainted. Pacifica was now dreaming about a church, bells were ringing. She is in her bride gown. The man has a mask in a suited tuxedo. The priest started saying things.

A/N: I don't know about wedding stuff because I'm just 13.

When the man revealed his face, his face has a messy hair and his name is..."...Cifica! Pacifica!" He shouted while shaking her. "Huh? What happened?" She asked looking at Dipper. "You just fainted aftef I said your name." He said. " Oh yeah. I remember now. Look Dipper, I didn't expect this is coming because I like you to that is why I fainted." She said. "I don't like yoh Pacifica." He said serious. "But you said that-" She said but he put her finger in her mouth in a silence mode. "I don't like you but, I love you!" He said while he gave a hug-bomb to Pacifica. "I know you liked me." She said and hug him back. They are both happy. "I love you Pacifica." He said looking at her eyes. "I love you to." She said and Dipper planted a kiss in her lips. They smooch for liked 2 minutes but NOT making out but someones watching behind and they are the girls. The trio giggled as the lovebirds kissed. They suddenly hurriedly go back to bed to be not caught. "So, I have meaning to aks you. Will you be my girlfri-" He asked but before he finishes his question, he was answerd an automatic yes. They are both happy and they go back to sleep.

Hey guys, Eminem herehd xinsiavxkdskvssisvskgrxuvde

Lol jk.

Hey guys, LIGHTIFIC_05 here n this chapter s da waited part in this book. Hope you enjoy cause the next chapter is the last. Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

First of all, my favorite cartoon guy in Youtube is Vailskibum94. He is one of a kind. Second, GRAVITY FALLS GRAPHIC NOVEL is coming we will si the Pines Twins even Pacifica will show up! Yey! I hope or we hope that Alex put Dipcifica in it. It will lighten me up if he did.

It's been 8 years if loving. The two got married. Mabel was reunited with Mermando. Candy found Alex. Grenda have Marius. Wendy have Dave. And Soos have Melody. Dipper and Pacifica was so happy with their lives when they love each other. Nothing can stop their love. "Dipper, your handsome." She said. "Thank you but you look so perfect." He said. This was always what Dipper think about to Pacifica when he started liking her and dating her. She Looks So Perfect.

So, the end huh. 4 new stories on draft you konw.

1.) Never Gets Old (Gravity Falls Fan fiction)

2.) Infinte Love (Gravity Falls Dipcifica)

3.) Initial Falls (Gravity Falld and Iinitial D Crossover)

4.) Treat You Better (Gravity Falls Dipcifica.)

Bye and see you the other side.


	13. Wut

Oh... it's been like, I don't know, decades or whatever that I've uploaded this. The grammar is horrendous, a lot of grammar mistakes, The story is like... "WTF? I don't get it..." and a lot of reference that I don't the f how I put it in there... I got more comments in here than the original one which is in Wattpad. i just wanna say, IDK how this story got in here but... thanks for the positive and negative critics. Thanks...


End file.
